warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Glowing
NOTE: Odd chapter numbers= Goldenpaw Even chapter numbers= Snowpaw CHAPTER 1 I wailed. My mother doesn't have enough milk! I'm pretty sure that Snowkit is drinking all the milk. 'Hush, dear,' whispered Poppyflower. 'Don't wake Shadewing up.' I searched my mother's belly and felt a soft milky scent flooding over me. I yawned and snuggled in Poppyflower's warm belly. I felt Snowkit squishing me. 'Stop it!' I exclaimed. A muffled mew answered me as Snowkit moved. I felt very drowsy. I snoozed. After the small nap I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust the shaft of bright sunlight making its way through the nursery. I turned. A beautiful golden figure was in front of me. Poppyflower! She's so beautiful... I found out that she has golden patches on her snowy white fur. I tried to turn to look at my fluffy fur. I caught a glimpse of golden as Poppyflower rasped her tongue over my head. 'Seeing your pelt colour, I see,' she gave an amused mew. Giving a wail of protest, Snowkit tried to stop Poppyflower moving. Her eyes blinked open. She gave out a surprised gasp as she saw Poppyflower. 'She's so beautiful!' she gasped. 'I know, right?' A blue tom padded in and looked at Poppyflower. 'Wavewater!' she purred. 'They look beautiful,' he commented. 'Here's a starling.' 'Thanks,' Poppyflower purred. I saw a brown tom at the corner of my eye. 'That's Burrowkit.' Great StarClan, Wavewater sounds like a SunClan warrior more that a great father! Burrowkit studied us curiously. 'Wow, you look beautiful!' he told me. 'At least, better than Leapkit, over there. She's the white she-cat who's sleeping. See?' 'Oh yes, there she is!' said Snowkit. Meadowkit and Oakkit were play-fighting outside with Stonepaw. CHAPTER 2 Time flies by and we came apprentices. My mentor is Snowpelt and Goldenpaw's is Morningmist. Both of them brought us out for training. 'Now, did you study your geography?' asked Morningmist. I nodded. 'Great.' said Snowpelt. 'Where does SunClan always intrude and why?' 'SunClan intrudes in the valley...where we are now?' 'No, mouse-brain,' purred Snowpelt. 'We still need to walk for a while. Why would SunClan intrude in our valley?' 'Because there are many precious herbs there and rich prey.' mewed Goldenpaw. 'Quite detailed. Can you list out 2 herbs that is rare and grows in the valley?' 'Catmint and...' I trailed off to my thoughts. 'Sapphire weed?' 'No,' sighed Morningmist. 'Spottedberry tries her hardest to find sapphire weeds, but every time she could only find a bunch or two-' 'Which is definitely not enough for Greenleaf, seeing that there are so many bees and so many requests for claw polish.' Poppyflower finished Morningmist's sentence. 'Hey, are you coming to teach us how to battle?' I asked. 'No. We would do something much much more boring today. Tree climbing.' 'What?' I asked. I was singing aloud. 'Are you trying to molest my ears?' yelled Goldenpaw. 'Is Flamestar near?' I saw Dapplefur and Specklefoot, the newest warriors, with Darkpaw and Gingersplash. 'What's the matter?' I asked. 'We think that SunClan trespassed on our territory and got some prey on the way back!' meowed Specklefoot, bristling with anger. I flexed my claws. 'No, you aren't allowed in battle!' spat Poppyflower, wrapping her tail protectively around us as if we were kits again. 'Well then, some battle training might be useful-' '' ' YAY!!!' '' I lept happily. Leappaw and Burrowpaw came with their mentors, Leopardpelt and Dawnflame. 'We're coming for battle training also!' said Burrowpaw, who was nearly twice the size of me now. 'Let's go!' CHAPTER 3 Burrowpaw nuzzled me. His soft scent flooded around me as he brushed past. 'Here is Willow's hollow-great for battle training,' announced Morningmist. 'Now, should we start?' Snowpaw nodded vigorously, clearly excited. 'Let's start with the basic defensive moves.' Swanpaw and Featherpaw arrived also. 'Well, Featherpaw, pair with Goldenpaw, Swanpaw, go with Snowpaw.' 'And that means Leappaw and Burrowpaw together,' said Dawnflame. 'Look at me with my moves.' I focused on Poppyflower, who were attacking with the kind of complicated move that will take moons to master. 'No, you focus on Morningmist, Goldenpaw. You need to learn how to defend yourself.' I looked at Morningmist, who fought so bravely. 'Now, copy it- and claws sheathed!' said Snowpelt. To be honest, Featherpaw is no match to me. Her lashes were timed badly and her reflexes was slow too. But I have to say, she is as weak as a newborn kit since the battle with SunClan. The SunClan leader showed no mercy (as always) and clawed her until blood covered her whole pelt and Spottedberry can only smell blood on her, not even her scent! 'SWITCH POSITIONS AND ROLES!' yelled Dawnflame over a noisy hollow. 'Take that!' spat Swanpaw to Snowpaw. She pushed Snowpaw to the ground. 'Help!' wailed Snowpaw. I looked up and a branch was falling in the quickest speed I have ever seen! CHAPTER 4 I looked in horror. I felt a heavy weight land on my back, and everything went dark. (Sorry, going to Poppyflower's view!) I looked at my daughter, her breath quick and shallow. I fought to remember the medicine cat stuff that I'd learnt before. 'She's in shock, dear. Give her some thyme.' S...Spiritstream? 'Yes, Poppyflower... make her warm.' Flowerwing! Lilycreek! 'Make her warm. Fetch Spottedberry right now!' I commanded. Leappaw ran to camp. I curled up next to her, wrapping her with my tail and calming her. I rasped my tongue over her soft fur. 'I'm here! What happened-' 'Save her, please!' said Swanpaw, all innocence voice. I glared at her and she flinched. I rose slowly and questioned her. 'What did you do to my daughter?' 'She fell by herself!' 'Oh, did she?' I spat. Goldenpaw laid next to Snowpaw, nudging her. That made my heart break. I softly nuzzled Snowpaw, letting out small wails of anguish. Morningmist and Snowpelt comforted me softly, but it made me more in pain. 'Oh Poppyflower, endure it.' Bright...Brightbrindle! My mother's sweet scent, mixed with the scent of honeycomb and mint and lemon, made me relax. Spottedberry softly supported Snowpaw with her shoulder and brought her back to camp, with me following and Featherpaw trailing in shock. As we arrived camp, Snowpaw came conscious again. (Back to Snowpaw's view!) My back hurted. A lot. I kept moaning because my back hurt like fury. CHAPTER 5 Swanpaw's blue eyes glittered softly as if she meant the sorry she said. I turned my back and mewed, 'We better go patrol the border of SunClan.' Swanpaw hissed. 'You aren't shooting orders at me!' But she still followed. I hid in the bushes, waiting for the SunClan leader to go back to her territory before we reset markers but Swanpaw stalked right in front of her and hissed, 'You're wandering into our land.' Brightstar snorted and clawed her neck. I gasped and surged forward but an apprentice clawed on my shoulder. CHAPTER 6 Spottedberry told me that I have only wrenched my back muscles, and that has nothing to do with my back bone. She ordered me to rest and gave me some comfrey roots and applied it on my back. 'That will do it!' I tried to move. 'Snowpaw, you can't move!' hissed Poppyflower. I gazed at Poppyflower. She is definitly bearing kits, by the look of her. 'Don't look at me like that,' she snapped. Spottedberry glanced at her belly and gave her a herb that smells like crow-food. She didn't hesitate before eating it. Then I saw Goldenpaw dragging herself into the medicine cat den. 'What happened?' I gasped. 'Border skirmish,' she grunted as she hauled herself into the treatment area. 'What happened?' inquired Roseleaf. 'Border skirmish,' I answered for Goldenpaw. 'Bad scratches you have there,' she mewed. 'I know,' Goldenpaw sighed. 'SunClan is evil. Literally EVIL.' 'I know, right?' We broke off into a friendly chatter. 'May all cats who can climb the snowy mountains gather around for a Clan meeting!' yowled Flamestar. CHAPTER 7 I limped towards the Frostrock. 'SunClan has put up a fight with two of our apprentices.' 'Two apprentices?' gasped Shadewing unbelievably. 'Yes. And I plan to have more warriors staple in camp for protection-also at least one warrior guarding each den every night. Is that a good idea?' Flamestar asked. Murmurs rippled through the cats. 'Us queens and elders think it is a good plan,' rasped Larkshine. 'Us too!' mewed a warrior. 'We think we should take part- with our mentors.' mewed Featherpaw. 'They killed my sister!' The warriors nodded. 'Good idea,' mewed Flamestar. 'Then it's settled. Now you all can discuss who will keep guard.' he leaped down and slipped into his den. Morningmist's green eyes flashed a look and everyone quieten. 'I think Featherpaw should be on guard with Cherrynose,' she mewed with quiet authority. 'And... Wavewater? Can you guard the nursery with Stonepaw?' He nodded. 'Of course, keep an eye on Shadewing's kits. They might squirm out.' 'I can,' mewed Poppyflower. Morningmist dipped her head. 'Then the camp entrance...' CHAPTER 8 'You must stay here for a night, Snowpaw.' mewed Roseleaf. 'No... way...' I choked. 'See? You can't even talk. I'll give you some honey for your raspy throat. Don't worry, after in shock it is normal to have a raspy voice, choke and cough. Here, have some water too.' She gave me a wad of moss dipped in honey and I obediently lapped it up. It tasted surprisingly good. I lapped at the water and it tasted soft and cool as it soothed my throat. I let out some coughs. 'Oh, you choked on some water, clumsy Snowpaw,' purred Roseleaf with amusement. She curled up next to me and the feeling of me being a kit again flooded over. She asked, 'Is it fine for you to sleep alone?' I nodded. 'If there are any problems, call me.' Her eyes were touched to golden under the glowing dusk light. I nodded and let go to dizzying darkness... CHAPTER 9 3 moons passed. I became a hunter apprentice while Snowpaw became a fighter apprentice. Poppyflower also kitted 2 kits- Owlkit and Flowerkit. Suddenly, Roseleaf dashed out with her pelt spiked. 'SunClan is invading!' Poppyflower immediately pelted next to her kits and arranged her nest with dappled brown leaves and spotted orange leaves over white feathers and petals. Owlkit hid in the brown leaves and Flowerkit hid in the spotted orange leaves. Poppyflower got on her paws and flexed her claws, held them so they catch the bright sunlight. Snowpaw's eyes gleamed. 'Finally, a real battle!' she mewed. 'I've longed for this.' Snowpelt's eyes narrowed. 'Again? It happened not long ago, maybe 3 seasons...' 'Warriors! Hold your line! Guard the medicine cat den and the nursery! Guard the elders! Tunnel runners, go and tell the cats outside to come back!' Flamestar shot out orders. 'But I thought we are invulnerable in our own territory,' I mewed. 'Yes. But it does not mean that there would not be any injuries or worse, deaths.' Morningmist stretched and crouched low. Then, our warriors crowded into camp. 'Invasion?' Cherrynose lashed her tail. 'SunClan, ATTACK!' A band of brown, gold and black rushed down from a slope. 'Never thought SunClan knows how to climb mountains,' snorted the new warrior Stoneclaw. 'Don't underestimate SunClan,' his mother, Stonemist warned. Just as she finished, she flung herself into the deep whirl of battling cats. Stoneclaw leaped behind Snowpaw just in time to bat the cat creeping behind her. 'Thanks,' she huffed, flashing a paw as quick as lighting and clawed the tabby's eye. She rolled under a cat and flung her out of camp by swinging her tail. I saw Poppyflower performed the death blow on Paleclaw. I heard a cat creep behind me and I whipped around to claw his ears. He yowled. 'Serves you right,' I snarled. 'RETREAT! SUNCLAN, RETREAT!' Brightstar leaped out as she realized that Paleclaw is dead. 'Get out now.' Flamestar bared his long yellow teeth. 'We will be back. Watch your backs, FrostClan!' Then Brightstar led her cats fleeing out of camp with Paleclaw's body. Chapter 10 Except for Cherrynose, who nearly had her throat ripped out, all of us only had a few scratches and maybe a loose claw or two. Oakwhisker walked to Leapflight, who was laying on the ground, her hind leg splayed out in an awkward angle. He crouched next to her. 'Are you fine?' She replied with a moan. Then I realized her belly was oozing blood and trickling on the reddish floor, lit by the dusk light. Oakwhisker was stupid enough not to know. Goldenpaw gasped at the sight of Leapflight bleeding badly. Her flank was stiff with dried blood. Then Poppyflower slapped her paw on Oakwhisker's cheek. 'Wake up! Can't you see that she's bleeding to death?' Oakwhisker immediately ran to Spottedberry and she called Roseleaf over. The medicine cats dressed her wound. Leapflight fell unconscious and Oakwhisker started to panic. 'She's just unconscious. Don't panic,' Roseleaf mewed softly. She half dragged, half carried Leapflight into her den. 'I'll be here when you wake, Leapflight.' Chapter 11 I laid next to my mentor in camp. I was waiting for treatment as Petalpaw padded over to me. 'Is this blood yours? Or is this SunClan's?' 'I think it's mine,' I mewed. She licked my pelt clean and dressed the wounds. 'Don't try to move much or the poultice will fall off,' she warned. I nodded and she started dressing Morningmist's wounds. Suddenly I heard a tiny wail. Flowerkit! Poppyflower picked her up and I let out a sigh of relief. 'So... Goldenpaw. You seem distracted the past few days. What happened?' Morningmist mewed. 'I...I... want to be a queen, but at the same time, I want to be a hunter-' 'Listen. Many cats were trained as a hunter or trap setter or anything, and yet they become a full time queen by having a lot of kits. Roseshine is an example. She was trained as a swimmer by Larkshine-' 'Oh my StarClan! Larkshine is older that Icestar?!' 'Yes. And yet she became a full time queen like her mother.' 'So... I have a choice?' Morningmist nodded. 'Then I choose to train as a hunter.' Chapter 12 'Goldenheather! Snowfeather! Goldenheather! Snowfeather!' The Clan cheered for the two new warriors named by Flamestar. 'Congrats!' Burrowsand shouldered through Raincloud and Flowerpaw to get to Goldenheather. He nuzzled her with his muzzle. 'Seems like someone has a mate already,' I purred. 'Hey!' Goldenheather went red and gave me a friendly shove. 'Congrats, Snow''feather'',' Stoneclaw purred. 'Thanks!' I felt a leap of happiness since he came and congratulated me. Suddenly he pressed his muzzle near my ear and whispered, 'Will you be my mate?' I gasped softly and purred, 'Always.' I sat in front of camp, remembering I have to sit vigil with Goldenp-''heather''. She sat next to me and we waited for a whole night. It seemed ages before the night ended. Stoneclaw guided me to the warriors den and beckoned me to the nest next to his. 'You can sleep here and Goldenheather can sleep next to you.' He purred softly. I settled next to his warm, sleek fur and fell asleep. Chapter 13 'Goldenheather, you seem much plumper!' Burrowsand teased. 'Are you eating all of our freshkill?' I rolled my eyes. 'What do you think?' He purred. 'I don't know! You never know for Goldenheather!' I gasped as a sharp pain bolted through me. I stumbled backwards. Burrowsand immediately stuck next to me. 'What is happening?' 'Bellyache,' I gasped. He grabbed my scruff and dragged me back to camp. I struggled and he let go. 'I'll support you.' I leaned on his sturdy shoulder and he supported me back to camp. Immediately Petalfrost ran to me. 'You are expecting! You don't know that? You should move to the nursery soon!' Her eyes glittered. 'Bellyache?' Burrowsand nodded. 'She seems in a lot of pain,' he mewed. 'Come. Try walking on your own.' I stumbled forward slowly, wincing at every bolt. I laid carefully in the medicine cat den when Spottedberry put her paw on my belly. 'I think the kits are coming!' Petalfrost raced into the den and placed her paw gently on my belly. 'Yes, she's kitting!' Lilycreek bundled herbs together and gave them to Spottedberry. 'Eat this.' I chewed and swallowed the bitter herbs. Then I felt my muscles pushing hard and Lilycreek pushing. A wet bundle slipped out and Lilycreek purred. 'A she-kit!' She nipped the kitting sac and licked the kit. She placed it next to my belly as she pressed her tiny face into my fur. I bent and sniffed her. This is the most perfect scent in the world. Then Lilycreek pushed her paw and another bundle slipped out. 'Another she-kit!' Petalfrost purred. She placed it next to my belly. The first kit was a blue-gray colored one. 'I name this kit Sapphirekit.' The other one is a beautiful golden tabby. 'Ask Burrowsand to come in, please.' A while later he came in and whispered, 'The kits are perfect.' 'Will you name this tabby?' 'I'll name it Weedkit.' 'That is a beautiful name...' Chapter 14 Chapter 14 Chapter 11